


【屠宰场准则】校园爱情故事

by Pornography



Category: Slaughterhouse Rulez
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornography/pseuds/Pornography
Summary: “你在学校里有过一段爱情史，很美好，但你知道，这些事总是以一团糟告终。”“我知道的唯一一对还好的就是我和奇普斯先生了。”校长这么对梅雷迪斯·豪斯曼说，后来豪斯曼先生发现其实这不是真的。





	【屠宰场准则】校园爱情故事

The Bat。

学校里的学生这么叫校长先生。

这倒并不奇怪，考虑到他在每次开学的时候都穿着那件过于浮夸的黑色外袍，这让他看起来像是刚从哈利波特的片场里走出来的食死徒似的，跟在他身边的狗完美替代了纳吉妮的角色——他还叫它奇普斯先生！有哪个正常人会这么叫自己的狗？

于是，很自然的，学校里的人们认为他们的校长是个孤僻的怪人。

刚失恋的豪斯曼先生在遇见带着奇普斯先生去散步的校长时还被对方拍着肩膀，语重心长地告诉他校园恋情不得善终，他看着校长和狗一块嚎叫起来的画面，觉得自己心中多少有点安慰，好歹他也是有前女友的。

学生们——和老师们，他们当然想象不到，此时此刻，话题中心的男人正在他的办公室里，衣衫凌乱地靠在那张巨大的书桌上。

“特拉弗莱克，住手，这是在学校，万一有谁来敲门——”

“麦克，我们都知道这里的隔音很好。”特拉弗莱克的CEO眯着眼，把屠宰场现任校长身上那根开始逐渐变得碍事的领带扯下来随手扔到一边，“而且你一紧张就叫我姓的这个习惯真的该改一下。”

“这是抗议，我是在抗议，”校长倒吸了口冷气，这个该死的商人把他的衬衫下摆从西裤里扯了出来，还得寸进尺地把手探了进去，顺着他的腹部往上滑，然后开始玩弄他左边的乳头。敏感点被袭击的校长几乎立刻软了腿，他不得不靠坐在桌子上防止自己摔下去，用颤巍巍的声音继续抗议，“你不能这样，特里。”

“嘘，放心，我锁了门。”特拉弗莱克托了把校长，把他放在桌上，抬起头欣赏了一下自己的劳动成果。西装外套，地上；毛衣，还有一半挂在校长身上；衬衫，领口的两颗扣子已经被他扯飞了（记得替麦克买新的）；当然，还有被他折磨得眼里带上水光的校长本人，“麦克，你简直和我第一次见到你时一模一样。”

“我第一次见到你时你绝对不是现在这样的流氓。”校长愤愤不平，特拉弗莱克那只万恶的手还在他的衣服里，孜孜不倦地在左边停留着，他坚持了半分钟，终于纡尊降贵地扭动起身体，“特里，右边。”

校长的声音被情欲浸泡，他撒娇似的蹭着特拉弗莱克的手，商人满意地笑起来，摸上校长的右胸。由于常年在办公室待着，校长难免有些圆润，何况他原本就不是什么精瘦的类型，特拉弗莱克一只手几乎捏不住他的胸，这让他的手感棒极了，又肉又软，仅次于他的屁股。

校长在特拉弗莱克的抚摸下难以控制地喘息起来，他仰起头，半张的嘴里漏出不知是痛苦还是欢愉的呻吟，在情欲的灼烧下显得殷红得过分。

特拉弗莱克凑上去，他的手顺着校长的脖子划上被发胶打理得一丝不苟的后脑勺，将校长后退的动作按住，毫不客气地吻住对方。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，校长有一条灵活的舌头，特拉弗莱克还是学生的时候就知道这点，他可是整个年级拉丁语学得最好的人——而且他还总喜欢用舌头顶着自己的嘴，每一次特拉弗莱克看见他嘴里鼓起的那块时，就控制不住地想象着对方含着自己阴茎的样子。

特拉弗莱克的吻充满侵略性，和校长第一次见到对方时截然不同，那时他可还是个贴心的小学弟，而现在，特拉弗莱克的舌头灵活的滑过他的唇舌，将他的口腔细细探索一遍，他听见他们舌头搅动出的水声，还有自己喉间发出的呻吟。

这个吻过于漫长，等特拉弗莱克松开校长时，他已经有些眼前发黑：

“小混蛋，我已经不是十六岁了。”

校长抱怨。他的嘴唇红肿着，因刚才过于激烈的吻流下晶亮的液体，平时用发胶打理得一丝不苟的头发也散落了下来，正可怜兮兮的摇晃着。

“而我绝对比十四岁的时候更明白怎么取悦你。”

特拉弗莱克说着将桌上的文件扫到地上，校长还没来得及抗议就眼前一花，紧接着他就被压在了书桌上，脑袋下垫着特拉弗莱克的手，视野被他放大的脸占据。他喜欢被特拉弗莱克全神贯注注视的样子，他也喜欢对方看向自己眼里时带着的与众不同的光，就好像自己是世上独一无二的。而且，如果校长愿意坦诚一点的话，他会说他爱特拉弗莱克。

“麦克学长。”特拉弗莱克的眼里浮起恶质的笑意，“你顶到我了。”

显然，他的阴茎比他要坦诚。

“闭嘴。”校长呻吟，用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，他能感受到自己脸上的温度由于这句话骤然上升。

特拉弗莱克几乎笑出声，他的学长、多年炮友、他心中的爱人（这点还有待商榷，考虑到他的告白一直都没成功），无论过了多久都会因为这样的话面红耳赤，他看见校长凌乱的头发下露出的通红耳尖，觉得自己的阴茎在裤子里跳动了一下。他将手从校长的脑袋下抽出，把他身上的红色毛衣卷得更高，扯开他衬衫仅剩的几粒纽扣。

校长因为突如其来的暴露颤抖了一下，特拉弗莱克终于能清楚的看见校长胸口的一团乱了。他刚才的动作一定过于粗暴，校长的胸口仍旧残留着红色的痕迹，他的乳头由于暴露在寒冷的空气中坚硬起来，让人蠢蠢欲动。

特拉弗莱克低下头，用舌尖描绘着校长乳头的轮廓，校长险些因此弹起来，但立刻被商人按了回去。他用犬齿刮过校长乳尖，换来对方一声近似啜泣的呻吟，他亲吻着校长的胸口，转移到了另一边。他的手指接替了左边的动作，指尖顺着湿漉漉硬邦邦的乳头打着转，而他在此时含住了校长右边的乳头，恶意地一吸——

“特里！”校长惊呼，他的声音抖得不成样子，带着难耐的哭腔，“不要再折磨我了。”

“我没有。”特拉弗莱克分心为自己辩解，他灵活地解开此刻还一丝不苟地挂在校长腰上的皮带，西裤立刻随着皮带一块滑落，层层叠叠地在校长的皮鞋边堆积。

特拉弗莱克褪下校长的内裤，他的阴茎立刻蹦出来，生龙活虎，正由于兴奋渗出透明的液体。

“这不公平。”校长说，他现在衣衫不整，衬衫多半已经彻底报废，大半皮肤裸露在空气里，而这个商人现在还和刚走进他办公室时一模一样，连那件丑得该被人道毁灭的T恤都整齐得很。他一边说着，一边去解特拉弗莱克的牛仔裤，刚拉开拉链小特里就弹了出来，让校长脸更红了，“你底下什么都没穿？”

“你知道的，情不自禁嘛。”特拉弗莱克笑着，顺着校长的胸口亲吻下去，他爱透了校长软乎乎的小肚子，像他本人一般柔软，然后停留在他的腿根，他轻轻叼起上面那块软肉，吮吸着那里，好像他完全没有注意到一边渴望得流着前液的阴茎。

“特里……”校长已经忘了刚才的不公平，蹭着特拉弗莱克的手，可怜兮兮的开口，他知道对方会在这样的语气中妥协，如同之前的每一次一样。

“耐心点，麦克。”商人终于抬起头，他半抬起校长的腿，剥去他落到脚边的西裤与内裤，在解开自己牛仔裤扣子前从后袋里掏出了润滑油与避孕套。

“该死，你早就准备这么干了。”校长瞪着对方，考虑到此刻他正自发地把腿盘在商人的腰上，这瞪视毫无威慑力。

“我们有多久没见了，麦克？”他终于大发慈悲地摸上校长的勃起，手指沾着前液抹在整个柱身上，办公室里响起黏腻的水声。

“一年三个月又十三天，”校长舒服地哼唧着，“不是说我在算。”

“你当然没有。”特拉弗莱克好笑的说，有时候他确实喜爱他的学长口是心非的样子，他松开校长已经变得亮晶晶的阴茎，满意的看着现任屠宰场校长满身情欲、半裸的躺在桌上。特拉弗莱克直起身拧开润滑剂的瓶盖，往自己手上倒了不必要多的润滑剂，他的手指沾着冰凉的液体挤进校长正饥渴收缩着的后穴时，两人都发出一声慰叹。

校长的体内又湿又热，显然有段时间没有被开发，特拉弗莱克小心的在他体内开扩着，他不想伤到他的学长。

至于校长，他正贴在特拉弗莱克身上，用手描绘着他后背的肌肉。商人显然没有因为繁忙的工作忽视健身，他身上的肌肉摸起来很有弹性，几乎与年少时没有分别，除了明显的健壮许多之外。他在商人的颈边蹭来蹭去，湿热的气息扑到商人耳边，用舌头与牙齿小心翼翼地扫过他的脖子——他的学弟身上总有股阳光与青草的气息，让他想起他们第一次接吻时无垠的蓝天和令人眩晕的太阳。

他们在几十年前的学生时代就搞在了一起，早已熟悉对方的身体，特拉弗莱克用指腹擦过他的前列腺，校长爽得一激灵，落在他脖子上的牙不由自主用上了力，引起他的一声痛呼。

“麦克，你不该和奇普斯先生学。”商人拍了下他的屁股，不很用力，但清脆的声音在房里回荡时，让校长觉得浑身都烧了起来。

“抱歉，”校长从喉咙里咕哝着，讨好地舔了舔那道咬痕，“特里，快一点。”

这意味着他可以粗暴一点，特拉弗莱克从善如流地加快了动作，加入了一根手指，很快又加上一根——校长汗津津地在他手下扭动，再也不克制呻吟，让他硬得发疼。

“特里，”校长投桃报李地抚慰着他的阴茎，它那么灼热，蓄势待发，让他的后穴因饥渴瘙痒起来，“进来。”

“麦克，套子。”特拉弗莱克喘息着，他知道对方有多怕疼。

“去他的，我想要你。”校长抬起眼，他的眼里因生理泪水显得格外透亮，他渴求地拿腿蹭着特拉弗莱克的勃起，“现在，立刻。”

这是他的学长版本的“我很想你”了，没有任何人能在这样的诱惑下保持理智，特拉弗莱克抽出手指，阴茎抵在校长的臀缝间，一寸一寸地挤进他想念已久的地方。

被突然填满的胀痛感让校长发出一声抽泣，他咬着特拉弗莱克的肩膀，将哭声咽回去——他很久没有体会过这样的充实感了，他感到自己的学弟正亲吻着自己的头发，充满爱意，过了一会他才用沙哑的声音开口：“动一动，特里。”

校长的声音里还带着鼻音，这该死的让他显得更迷人了。得到许可的商人终于抽插起来，他坏心地顶进最深处，换来校长一连串意味不明的呜咽。

“麦克，”他抽出了一些，又蹭着前列腺狠狠顶进去，“操，我真想你。”

校长已经被操开了，他们联结的地方有液体沿着腿滑下，分不清是润滑剂还是校长被操出的水，每一次特拉弗莱克抽插时都会响起淫靡的水声。而此时校长已经完全将羞耻心抛在了脑后，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，什么都听不清，只看见特拉弗莱克的嘴一张一合——那有点烦人，这张嘴更适合接吻。校长迷糊地想着，勾住特拉弗莱德的脖子，堵住了他的嘴。

他是个接吻好手，全然接纳特拉弗莱克在他嘴里侵略的舌头，引着对方扫荡过他的口腔，然后与他的舌头搅在一起，哼哼唧唧地发出享受的声音。

他们终于分开时，一道银丝顺着他们的嘴角滴下，特拉弗莱克看着爽得迷迷糊糊的校长，报复似的开始冲刺——

“特里，等等，太快了——”校长发出一个泣音，可他的学弟这会已经不打算温柔下去了，他操地又深又狠，力道几乎把校长的脑子都操飞。

校长在撞击下迎来了高潮，白浊溅落在他的腹部，微凉的液体滴在他们的联结处，骤然绞紧的肠道让特拉弗莱克也发出了一声呻吟，他将阴茎拔出校长的身体，蹭着他疲软的阴茎到达了高潮。

他们在高潮的余韵里沉浸了一会，接着校长推了推身上的商人：“特里，你黏糊糊的。”

“这可真伤人，麦克。”特拉弗莱克直起身，把校长从桌上扶起来，对方险些腿软的直接摔在地上。

“你毁了我的毛衣，还有我的衬衫。”校长被扶到一边的沙发上时抱怨，“还有我的文件和我的腰——”

“不如用我本人来赔。”特拉弗莱克眨了眨眼。

“……好。”校长看了他一眼，缓缓开口。

“好？”特拉弗莱克被这个单词冲击得险些没回过神，“你是说了‘好’吗麦克？”

“如果你只是在开玩笑的话——”校长终于从高潮的失神中回过神，他瑟缩了一下，难以相信自己居然把憋了这么多年的话说出口。

“去他的玩笑，操，麦克，你答应了就别想反悔，屠宰场的历任校长可都听见这句话了。”特拉弗莱克立刻说，他手忙脚乱的翻着自己的牛仔裤口袋，从里面掏出一个亮晶晶的东西，就这么光着下半身半跪在校长面前，“麦克，我二十年前就想把这个给你了，你知道吗要不是今天你答应了下周我就会以开发能源为借口进驻学校了鬼知道那个天杀的水压裂解法安不安全——”

“特里。”校长看着被好消息击中兴奋得难以自制的人笑了起来，这是他一生中罕有的如此放松的时刻。

“是的学长？”特拉弗莱克眼神亮晶晶的看过去，他恍惚间透过二十载岁月看见了那个刚入学叫他学长的少年。

“你话太多了。”

校长凑过去，封住了他的嘴。顺便把那枚被珍藏了二十年的戒指拿了过来，尽管现在它的尺寸只适合被戴在小拇指上了。

但管他的，他们还有好几个二十年的时光呢。

第二天，晨跑完的豪斯曼先生看着满面红光的校长，和脖子上带着齿印的特拉弗莱克欲言又止。

说好的校园爱情总不得善终呢？别以为他不知道这是校长之前的学弟！

今天的豪斯曼先生也很心塞呢。


End file.
